


Heart Of Oak

by johnsarmylady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/pseuds/johnsarmylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the immediate aftermath of the fall, Sherlock suddenly realises just how much he has lost. A 221B one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Of Oak

**He was my best friend and I'll always believe in him**

The words floated in front of his eyes as he stared, unblinking, at the computer screen.

The first thing he had done when he reached the safe house was open John’s blog, because if he couldn’t have the man, he could have the man’s words; pretend that he was in the room, speaking them out loud.

But he hadn’t expected this.

Despite everything he had said, on the rooftop at Bart’s, every declaration that he was a fake and a fraud, passing his deductions off as a magic trick, despite asking John himself to spread the word his friend, his moral compass and conductor of light had written this instead.

What was he thinking now? Was he remembering the good times? Like the first – the only – time they got drunk together?

_‘Your dedication to Queen and Country is quaint John, so very British.’_

_‘Steadfast - heart of oak’_

_‘Hah! You giggle like a schoolgirl’_

_‘You didn’t know the Earth goes round the Sun’_

Beside him the telephone rang, he answered it reluctantly.

“Do you have everything?” Mycroft asked.

“No.”

“What more do you need?”

“Not need – want.”

There was a questioning silence at the other end of the phone.

 “What I want is John Watson – my best friend – my blogger.”


End file.
